english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Tong
Vincent Tong (born May 2, 1980) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *16 Hudson (2018) - Sam *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - Audio Book Voice (ep9), Clown (ep7), Impersonator #2 (ep1), Jason Steele (ep4), Kyle (ep6), Male Hipster (ep7), New Vacuum (ep13), Ravi, Won Hu *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2016-2017) - Ankylodump #1 (ep49), Chunk, Craneosaur #1 (ep46), Navs (ep40), Washout (ep40) *DreamWorks Dinotrux: Supercharged (2017-2018) - Craneosaur (ep1), Jaffa (ep12) *Exchange Student Zero (2015) - John, Nephlan 1 (ep2), Sensei (ep8) *Hero: 108 (2012) - Yan Ching (ep41) *Kid vs Kat (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Kong: King of the Apes (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Nexo Knights (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2018) - Kai, Angry Ghost (ep53), Angry Pedestrian (ep55), Biker (ep77), Biker #1 (ep76), Broken Arm Kid (ep55), Computer (ep31), Computer Voice (ep31), Constrictai Soldier (ep9), Cop (ep17), Cop (ep82), Doubloon (ep57), Good Detective, Guard (ep48), Guard #1 (ep39), Hypnobrai (ep40), Jerk (ep8), Kai's Father (ep58), Littlest Boy (ep12), Mailman (ep5), Mini Scout (ep23), Muffled Judge (ep9), Nindroid (ep28), Rescue Member #2 (ep29), Restaurant Owner (ep38), Rex Airship (ep52), Scavenger (ep64), Security #2 (ep46), Sentry General (ep56), Serpentine (ep30), Serpentine Soldier, SOG (ep89), SOG Biker (ep81), SOG Rider (ep92), Startooth (ep22), Subway Controller (ep13), Subway Controller #1 (ep14), Thug (ep35), Tommy, Venomari Soldier, Warrior Scout #2 (ep23), White Mask (ep75) *Llama Llama (2018) - Daddy Gnu, Officer Flamingo *Mack & Moxy (2016) - Blump (ep6) *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Commander Parker (ep33), Vendor (ep10) *Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018) - Aki Light/'Mega Man' *Packages from Planet X (2013-2014) - Dan Zembrosky *Slugterra (2013-2016) - Bartholomew (ep20), Big Man #1 (ep40), Guard (ep20), Junjie, One-Eyed Thug (ep47), Underlord #2 (ep48), Symothy, Weaselly Thief (ep41), Yang (ep45) *Super Dinosaur (2018) - KAL/Erupticus *Super Monsters (2017) - Drac, Henri in Boots, Luigi, Mandarin Teacher, Mr. Gabmore, Party Guest#3, Werewolf Kid *The Deep (2015-2017) - Ant, Fisherman 1 (ep11), Frank (ep17), Glaucus, Guard 1 (ep6), Guard 2 (ep17), Pirate Crewman 2 (ep2), Salvage Captain (ep21), WOA Officer (ep3) *The Dragon Prince (2019) - Prince Kasef *Voltron Force (2011-2012) - Daniel, Comms Officer (ep22), Pedicab Robot (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *LoliRock (2016-2017) - Mephisto, Timothy (ep7) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Hotdogeteria Guy *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Guard#2, Prince Nicholas *Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure (2019) - Chen, Polar Bear #2 'Movies' *Henchmen (2018) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Flash Sentry *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Flash Sentry *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Brax, Solana Troopers *Sausage Party (2016) - Jamaican Rum, Juice Box, Pislitz Chips 'Movies - Dubbing' *L.O.R.D: Legend of Ravaging Dynasties (2016) - Silver 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Kai *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2016) - Kai, Chokun (ep14), Doubloon (ep14) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu (2018) - Kai *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Wu's Teas (2017) - Kai *Lego Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension (2018) - Kai 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017-2018) - Kai 'TV Specials' *Ghost Patrol (2016) - Marco Flores, Texan *Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit (2018) - ACU Team Member, Boy, Captain, Dr. Wu *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Kai *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Bus Driver, Flash Sentry *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Flashy Sentry, Sandalwood *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Goon, Holt Goon #2, Junjie, Outlaw #1 *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Junjie *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Junjie *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Drac, Luigi, Mr. Gabmore Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Beyblade: Burst (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Death Note (2007-2009) - Touta Matsuda *The Story of Saiunkoku (2008-2009) - Guard (ep25), Jun Yu, Yushun Tei Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Puzzle Fighter (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *Invisible, Inc. (2015) - Additional Voices *Mark of the Ninja (2012) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shank 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors